There are regular and balanced natural currents in human bodies at the beginning, however, following the accumulations of work pressure or the growth of age, irregular variations to the natural currents in human bodies could be induced, which is also the major culprit causing aging phenomena, such as the appearance of black spots in human skin, skin relaxation and more. Beauty bars are commonly used beauty appliances in our daily life, however, different people in different ages, different skins of different people, and even the same person in different seasons, the favorite vibration frequencies to their skins are different. However, beauty bars currently provided in the market are not frequency-variable, thus can't adapt to all human groups.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.